


Come Back and Stay

by ceealaina



Series: It Happens Like This [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fix-It, Not Canon Compliant, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:01:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21578782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceealaina/pseuds/ceealaina
Summary: Dying... Wasn't going the way that Tony had expected.***He's pretty sure he doesn't believe in ghosts, but else can you call it when you wake up in your bed but nobody can see, or hear, or touch you?
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Series: It Happens Like This [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1349554
Comments: 12
Kudos: 52
Collections: Tony Stark Flash Bingo





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For the TSB November Flash Bingo!
> 
> Chapter 1 - Black  
> Chapter 2 - Pepper Potts  
> Chapter 3 - Losing  
> Chapter 4 - Cold Nights  
> Chapter 5 - Full Moon

Dying… wasn’t going the way that Tony had expected. His last few moments had been so agonizing that it had been a relief when his vision had gone black, when the voices of his loved ones, and then even his own heartbeat, thrumming in his ears, had faded away. 

He hadn’t been expecting to wake up again. 

Really, he should have known from the moment he opened his eyes that something was wrong. Tony had never believed in the afterlife, and waking up in his own bed, sunlight filtering through the windows like the last few days hadn’t even happened? That felt a little too much like heaven to be real. 

But he  _ wanted _ it, so badly, and that made it too easy to pretend, to think that just maybe, somehow…

He’d sat up in bed, slowly, carefully. He’d expected his body to be broken, incapable, but there was no medical equipment, no IV or beep of a heart monitor, so he risked it. And to his surprise, nothing hurt, not even the familiar achey joints and muscles that came from being a retired superhero on the far side of fifty. And when the act of sitting up in bed didn’t send him into cardiac arrest, he’d chanced looking down at his arm. 

(Tony was a pragmatist. no sense in putting it off; he needed to know what he was working with.)

If he hadn’t been suspicious before, looking down at his ruined arm, only to find it whole, intact, scarless probably should have tipped him off. And somewhere deep inside, Tony knew this was, quite literally, too good to be true. But it didn’t stop him from telling himself that maybe he had been out longer than he’d realized, maybe Carol had brought something back from space, or Nebula had found a guy who knew a guy who could save his arm. 

He’d slipped out of bed, and when he stood up without issue, made his way for the hall, and downstairs. The house was quiet, still, and it sent shivers up his spine. For a moment he wondered if he was here at all, if this wasn’t some kind of vivid comfort dream in the last moments of his life. Pretty shitty of his subconscious, though, not to even give him Morgan or Pepper or Rhodey. 

The thought didn’t have long to sit before he heard voices, coming from outside. Following the sounds, he stepped out onto the porch and stopped dead. 

There was a small crowd of people gathered across his lawn, all his friends and family — and Ross, for some damn reason — all dressed in black. 

Not one of them turned to look at him. 

“Oh,” Tony said quietly, the realization hitting him like a punch to the gut. This was a funeral. This was  _ his _ … “Oh. Shit.” 

Carol was standing next to him, looking out toward the lake, and with panic thrumming low in his stomach, he turned towards her. 

“Danvers?” he called. “Hey, Danvers!” He waved his hand in front of her face, but she didn’t even flinch. Swallowing down bile, Tony turned to follow her gaze, trying to turn off the part of his brain reminding him that he hadn’t smelled the scent of Pepper’s shampoo on her pillow, hadn’t noted the way her perfume had seeped into the walls of the cabin. How his fingers hadn’t quite seemed to touch the railing on his way down the stairs. 

Then his gaze settled on Pepper, standing on the edge of the lake, holding tight to Morgan’s hand, the two of them clothed in black dresses. And it didn’t matter that nobody could see him, that he was beginning to suspect he wasn’t really here. He shoved his way past everyone, ignoring the way that they didn’t respond to his movements, until he was standing in front of her. Pepper was staring out over the water, her back to everyone else, and there were tears spilling over down her cheek, but Tony could see the way her hand was shaking, how she was biting her lower lip to fight back a sob. How she was trying to keep her cool, so she didn’t scare Morgan, didn’t lose her composure in front of everyone. 

“Oh, Pep,” he breathed. She couldn’t seem to see him, but he stepped forward anyway, rubbing his thumbs over her cheeks in a futile attempt at brushing away her tears. “Oh honey. I’m so sorry.” 

She didn’t respond.

He stood there for a long time, after everyone had trooped back inside, then left altogether, until even Peter and May had left, and it was only Pepper and Morgan and Rhodey and Happy inside the house. Until it had grown dark outside, the lake a black void despite the moon’s reflection on the water, until he had watched the lights inside flick off, one by one. 

He didn’t know what he’d expected dying to feel like, but it wasn’t like this.

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the 'Pepper Potts' square of the Tony Stark November flash bingo

When he didn’t disappear, or fade into the night, Tony made his way back inside. The house was quiet and still, Happy’s occasional snores from where he’d crashed on the couch the only thing to break the silence. 

Tony thought about going to the garage, but he couldn’t seem to face it, not being able to touch any of his tech. He headed upstairs instead. Rhodey was in Morgan’s room, had obviously been reading her a bedtime story and had passed out himself. He was curled protectively around her, keeping her safe even while asleep, and Tony’s heart wrenched at the sight. Moving away as his eyes started burning (could ghosts even cry?) he headed for his own bedroom. 

Pepper’s bedroom now, he supposed.

She was curled up asleep on her side, back to the door, facing the large picture window that looked over the lake. She was on his side of the bed, and Tony tapped his fingers against his sternum, fighting down the ache in his chest. 

Not knowing what else to do, he moved to the bed and laid down on his back beside her, staring up at the ceiling. He didn’t think about how he couldn’t touch a railing, but could apparently lay on a bed. How he hadn’t been able to feel the wind in his hair or the sun on his skin, but he could swear he could feel the warmth of her body beside him. 

“Well honey,” he announced to the room. “This is a real goddamn mess.” 

A soft noise beside him made him turn his head, and he inhaled sharply at the sight that met him. 

Pepper wasn’t asleep, like he’d thought. Her eyes were squeezed tightly shut, tears streaking down her cheeks and into the sheets. Her face was pressed into the pillow, trying to muffle any noise, and now that his eyes had adjusted to the dark, he could see how tense she was, the way her body was wracked with silent sobs. 

“Oh god,” he breathed. He rolled to face her, even though she couldn’t see him. “Oh god. Pepper, honey. I’m so sorry. I love you so much, and I’m so sorry.” 

And apparently ghosts  _ could _ cry after all. He scrubbed at his cheeks, wanting nothing more than to fold her into his arms, to let her press her face into his chest and to press kisses into her hair and tell her that everything was going to be okay. The fact that he couldn’t made him want to scream. 

This, Tony decided was actual hell. So close, right here, but not. 

“I’m sorry,” he told her again, ignoring the way his own voice broke. “This can’t be it, honey. It can’t. I’m here, Pepper. I’m here, and I’m not going anywhere. I promise.” 

He leaned forward, brushing his lips against her forehead. And it wasn’t real, but for just a moment he could swear that it was. 

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the 'Losing' square of the Tony Stark November Flash Bingo

Tony didn’t sleep, exactly, but time seemed to move weird here in ghost land. He blinked and it was daylight again, sunlight creeping through the windows and highlighting Pepper’s strawberry blonde hair and pale face. She was asleep now, face softened but no less sad, and he spent a long moment just gazing at her until he heard soft feet padding downstairs. 

He followed Morgan into the kitchen, hovering by the window and offering unheard commentary as she got herself a glass of juice. “God, look at you,” he breathed, watching her pull over her stepstool to get her favourite cup. He winced when she spilled a fair amount on the counter, but she was quick to clean it up, humming to herself as she worked. “When’d you get so grown up, huh?” he asked, grinning despite how badly he wanted to be there helping, laughing as they got breakfast ready together. 

He panicked a little when she pulled out the carton of eggs, but then Happy was wandering over, quickly rescuing them from her small hands. 

Tony hung around the kitchen as Happy made Morgan her breakfast omelette. They’d bantered back and forth, Happy doting on her like she was his own kid, and when Tony shut his eyes, he could almost pretend nothing had changed, that it was just a normal morning. That Happy had stayed over after too many drinks at poker night. That he was making Morgan breakfast as a ‘thanks for the use of your couch,’ and not because Tony wasn’t there to do it anymore.

He pretended not to notice the way Happy had to turn away, clearing his throat and blinking at the omelette pan when Morgan said something that reminded him a little too much of Tony. 

Rhodey came down a few minutes later, looking drawn and exhausted in a way that Tony had never seen before, not even when he’d been in the hospital. Once, he looked Tony’s way, eyes catching on the space in front of the window where he was standing. For a minute, Tony had been so convinced he could see him that his breath caught, mouth opening to say something. But Rhodey had just rubbed a hand over his face and grabbed a cup of coffee, sitting heavily on the couch, offering Morgan an almost-genuine smile as she chattered on about the merits of various omelette fillings. 

After she’d finished her breakfast, and handed Happy her plate for washing up, Morgan had climbed up on the couch beside him. “You look tired, Uncle Rhodey,” she informed him, getting a soft laugh from the man in question. 

“Yeah? Guess I didn’t sleep too great last night.”

Morgan considered this for a long moment before running over to the bookshelf. “Want me to read you a story?” she offered, selecting a book at random and climbing back up beside him in a perfect reversal of their positions the night before. 

Rhodey gave her another smile, soft and sad. “Yeah sweetheart. That would be great.” 

He pulled her into his lap as she read, occasionally hiding his face in her hair, pressing kisses to the top of her head that made her wriggle happily. And Tony had never in his life been jealous of Rhodey, not even when he’d first arrived at MIT and the man had seemed to be friends with everyone, but right now the sensation was clawing at his throat, making it hard for him to breathe. More than anything else,  _ he _ wanted to be the one holding his little girl, to be making her laugh and smile, and smelling the soft baby scent of her skin that she hadn’t quite outgrown yet. It was irrational and ridiculous, but he wanted to snatch her up and run away someplace where he wouldn’t ever have to leave her again. 

It hit him, suddenly, just how much he was losing, how he wouldn’t get to see her grow up. She was so young still, and there were so many firsts that he would miss. Even if he stayed in this weird ghost life, got to watch her grow up, it wouldn’t be the same. He wouldn’t really  _ be  _ here, not in any way that actually mattered. She’d never even know he was there. 

For a minute, the idea was so overwhelming that he thought he might actually throw up, ghost body or not. Scrubbing a hand over his face, he closed his eyes, letting the familiar pitch of Morgan’s voice wash over him until he could breathe again. 

  
  



	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the 'Cold Nights' square of the Tony Stark November Flash Bingo

Rhodey and Happy both left that afternoon, after making Pepper promise about a thousand times each to call if she needed anything at all. The house was quiet without them; Morgan was too little still to really understand what was going on, but she seemed to understand that Pepper wasn’t herself, coloring quietly and then going for bedtime without a fight when the time came. Pepper puttered around aimlessly after she’d gotten Morgan settled, washing dishes, and putting things away, but it was clear she couldn’t focus, half starting one project before moving on to something else. Tony followed her around like some kind of invisible lost puppy, chattering aimlessly in the hopes that she’d somehow hear him. But there was no response, and before very long Pepper gave up the ghost and headed to bed.

Tony hung around downstairs, half formed ideas of finding some way to communicate with his family filtering through his brain. He was here, somehow, he must giving off some kind of trackable energy, even if it wasn’t a normal human one. If he could find some way for Friday to read the source… But he’d have to write the code for that, and he couldn’t really do that if he didn’t have tangible hands. 

And then it didn’t matter, as his thoughts were interrupted by a high-pitched scream from upstairs. Morgan’s occasional nightmares were nothing new, and it wouldn’t be surprising that she would have one now, after everything that had happened, but Tony still felt his heart wrench at the sound. He knew there wasn’t much he could do for her either way, but he still booked it for her bedroom, wanting to be there, useless or not.

Pepper had beat him to the room and was already curled in the bed beside Morgan, holding her in her lap. Morgan was crying into Pepper’s neck, her tiny frame shivering with the force of her sobs. Pepper just rubbed her back, humming at her soothingly.

“It’s okay, sweetheart. Mommy’s here.” 

“Nooo,” Morgan wailed, even as she clung to Pepper tighter. “I want daddy! Where  _ is _ he?”

Tony felt his blood run cold. He couldn’t be here, couldn’t listen to Pepper telling their daughter that he was gone, and that he wasn’t coming back. He was outside almost before he had realized it, sitting on the dock and trying to will the devastated sound of Morgan’s voice out of his ears. 

His chest felt tight and he forced himself to take deep breaths, shivering as a sudden breeze whipped around him. Distantly he thought to himself that it was absolute bullshit that even as a ghost he still had to deal with panic attacks. Burying his face in his knees, he tried to force himself to calm. 

It didn’t occur to him that he hadn’t been able to feel the cold before. 

  
  



	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the full moons square of the TSB November Flash Bingo

He sat out there for hours, maybe, watching as the light in Morgan’s room went back out and then, too many minutes later, Pepper’s went out too. He couldn’t find it in himself to go back in, knowing he wouldn't be able to do anything to help her. 

He was staring out over the lake when he heard the screen door bang open. Turning to look at the house, he found Pepper standing out on the deck, hands gripping the railing tight. She was practically glowing in the moonlight, her white nightgown making her look like some kind of ethereal being, and Tony felt overwhelming fondness at the sight of her. God, he loved her so much.

She was looking down at the dock, lips parted and eyes wide, and he knew it was impossible but Tony could have sworn she was looking right at him. 

But then —

“Tony??”

Pepper’s voice was shocked, desperate, and it was impossible but Tony stood up and her eyes were tracking his movements, and then she said his name again, voice catching on the second syllable. 

Tony was moving toward her without hesitation, and Pepper was running down the steps toward him. He braced himself, expecting her hands to go right through him, but her fingers were soft where they trailed down his cheek, and when he wrapped his arms around her waist he could feel her body, warm and familiar in his arms. 

“How…?” she asked, hands framing his cheeks so, so carefully. 

“I don’t know,” he admitted, kissing her because he could now. There was the taste of salt on their lips, and he didn’t know if it was from her tears or his own, didn’t care. “God honey, I’ve got no idea.”

She laughed at that, a little hysterical, and Tony kissed her again, holding her tighter, scared to let go. They lost their balance and tumbled to the grass, and Tony still held on, terrified that he wouldn’t be able to hold her again if he didn’t. 

“I saw you,” she whispered, nail digging into his arm. It hurt, but being able to feel  _ something _ was so refreshing that Tony couldn’t bring himself to complain. “Through the window. I thought I was going crazy.” She kissed his forehead, lips so soft against his skin that Tony shivered. “Tell me I’m not going crazy.”

“If you are than I am too, babe.” He stroked his hand up and down her spine, burying his face in her neck and inhaling the familiar scent of her. “I don’t know — god knows, i don’t know how — but I’m here, Pep. I’m right here.” He trailed off as a thought occurred to him. “God, this better not be some kind of weird werewolf thing. Only tangible under the light of the full moon or some bullshit.” 

Pepper giggled at that, the hysterical edge still in her voice. “I hope you know how much work this is going to create for me, Mr. Stark.” She was trying to joke, but her voice cracked. “All the people we have to call, all the paperwork we’ll have to fill out...”

She was shaking in his arms, and Tony tightened his hold on her, kissing her gently. “Later, honey,” he whispered. We can figure it all out tomorrow.”


End file.
